


Unexpected Miracles

by Chibifukurou



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu listens to the soft <i>creak, creak</i>  of Yoite rocking. Further away crickets' chirps fill the evening air. On the horizon gray clouds are beginning to gather but they aren't the black clouds that foreshadow thunder and lightning. Instead they are the soft, gauzy gray of spring showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Miaou for betaing this for a nice last minute treat.
> 
> Fix it fic for the last episode of the Anime.

Miharu listens to the soft _creak, creak_ of Yoite rocking. Further away crickets' chirps fill the evening air. On the horizon gray clouds are beginning to gather but they aren't the black clouds that foreshadow thunder and lightning. Instead they are the soft, gauzy gray of spring showers.

Yoite keeps rocking, even as the soft _snick, snick_ of their knitting needles go quiet. It is getting harder for Yoite to find the energy to work on their scarf. Miharu leans against the side of Yoite's rocking chair, so they don't feel the need to keep putting effort into rocking. Yoite runs their fingers through his hair in gentle strokes. 

Everything is quiet and calm. Miharu knows that if he looks up, Yoite will have their eyes closed and a peaceful smile on their lips.

It is the expression that Yoite is wearing almost constantly these days. Even as they get weaker and begin to feel cold even when they are sitting in the sun, Yoite is always happy and calm. It makes Miharu feel like a bad friend, that the weaker Yoite gets, the less at peace he is with everything.

The night before, Miharu had almost given in to the painful throbbing of grief in his chest. He had almost contacted the Shinrabansho to find a way to keep Yoite in this world. Against the pain of losing them, his past decision to keep the fairy's power forever locked away seemed like a fruitless decision. He hadn't been able to do it, though. He still vividly remembered following Yoite to the old train yard. Yoite had been so sure that they wanted to disappear from the world. They had changed their mind since but the price for Miharu's life had been his mother's life.

If Miharu died trying to keep Yoite from dying, Yoite wouldn't thank him. He doesn't want to think about what they would do in their grief.

So he sits here, resting his head against the warm wood of Yoite's rocking chair. The hum of the crickets and the feel of Yoite's fingers running through his hair soothe him into a doze.

# # #

When he wakes up, he is in the word-filled dusk of Shinrabansho's world. She is staring at him with a strange look on her face. In anybody else he would think that she was feeling inquisitive, but she has never looked at him like that. 

She is always cutting and sure of herself. He braces himself for more harsh words and threats about how he must use her powers or he will regret it.

Instead, she tilts her head to the side, like a crane eyeing their prey. Perhaps she expects to break through his impassiveness, staring at him like this for a few minutes. Finally she seems to give up on silence and speaks. "You are a very strange human."

"Thank you."

"I've been in dozens of your kind through the years and none of them has done what you have. Some have sworn to lock me away, particularly when I ended up in holy men or women. Even your mother thought she could do without my powers."

Miharu considers speaking up. He doesn't appreciate the contentious edge to the fairy's voice when she mentions his mother, but it is not worth expending effort over. The fairy won't change her mind just because he says something. It is not as though he has many memories of his mother that he can use to counterbalance the fairy's impression of her. Like most things, it is better to just let the comment go.

After giving him a few moments to try and fight her, the Shinrabansho continues. "In the end it's always the same thing. They say they won't use my power, until someone they can't imagine living without dies. Then, it is just a matter of time before they come begging for me to give back their loved one. "

Miharu chooses not to reply. Whatever point the fairy wants to make, it's of little consequence to him. He isn't going to use her powers, so what does it matter if she talks?

"You though — you're different. Your little friend is going to die and you're not going to stop him."

This, at last, is enough to force him to speak. "He wouldn't thank me if I cut a deal with you. He's ready to leave this world."

She smirks. "That makes my decision even more fortuitous."

He forces himself back into silence. 

"What, not even going to ask? You really will be a most interesting host. I look forward to our life together." The world flickers into darkness. 

# # #

He wakes up, still leaning against Yoite's rocking chair. The clouds that were a shadow on the horizon when he had entered Shinrabansho's world are now overhead. Rain patters down on the roof and the breezes that were cool have now turned gold.

Miharu shakes off the fugue that follows him whenever he returns from the fairy's presence. The cold isn't good for Yoite. It stiffens the joints of their already weak and tired body. Standing, he reaches out to re-adjust the blankets pooled around Yoite's waist. Then he freezes, and reaches for Yoite's hand instead.

Instead of blackened, shattered flesh, Yoite's fingers are perfect and whole. When Miharu brushes his fingers against Yoite's cheek his skin is warm and soft. It is like a miracle. Miharu doesn't feel any weaker than when he fell asleep. Perhaps there will be a price to pay for the Shinrabansho's interference, but right now Miharu is just happy that she felt the need to help him. Whatever her reasons might have been, he is going to enjoy the gift.

Running his hands down Yoite's neck to grip their shoulders, he shook them gently until their eyes fluttered open. "Yoite, how do you feel?"

"Miharu, what happened?" Yoite stood with the grace that had been missing in the last few months. "I feel like I did before I started using Kira."

"It’s a miracle," is the only explanation that Miharu can think to give. It is all the explanation that they need. Because now they have all the time in the world to figure out what the Shinrabansho wants.

For right now, this single moment is all that matters.


End file.
